Computer games have long driven computer technology. The intense graphics and processing requirements of most computer games have stretched the limitations of processors, graphics controllers and the like. Moreover, computer games have fueled the market for so-called multimedia computers which include audio and video processing elements. A typical multimedia computer may be equipped with a microphone, stereo speakers, an advanced graphics controller with 2 or 3-D rendering capabilities, and real-time video imaging (e.g., MPEG-2 or the like). In addition, such computers may be provided with powerful audio processing capabilities including spatial imaging, surround sound, and the like. Typical home computers may be purchased with all such features at a fairly nominal cost.
Multi-player computer games have long been known in the art. Typical prior art SEGA and NINTENDO home entertainment systems may be provided with two or more control interfaces to allow multiple players to play a computer game against each other or in combination against the computer system within the game device. When players are in the same room, they may interact verbally with one another, as well as through the game interface. However both players utilize the same video device, sound device, and CPU.
Multi-player gaming through networks or over phone lines has long been known in the art. Before widespread acceptance of the Internet, multi-player games played over bulletin board systems (BBS's) were well known. Unlike SEGA and NINTENDO each player has their own video device, sound device, and CPU. However, when the players are not located in the same room, the verbal interaction between players is non-existent. Verbal interaction only exists when users are in the same physical location within ear shot of each other.
Some games provide a technique whereby messages can be transmitted between players by using a special command, then typing a message and sending it to all players. However, the time taken to type such a message would distract the player from game playing. As a result the player might lose the game while attempting to communicate with another player, due to the fact that these multi-player games are played in real-time.
Baker U.S. Pat. No. 5,538,255, issued Jul. 23, 1996 discloses a voice communication controller for transmitting a speech signal via microphone between two players of a computer game connected to each other via an analog phone line. However the image control commands and analog microphone signals are transmitted at alternate moments in time to share the same phone line. The speech is not synchronized with the game leaving a delay between the game play and the speech. The '255 patent does not allow for more than two players and moreover does not teach playing over a computer network or the like.
Carter, U.S. Pat. No. 5,556,107, issued Sep. 17, 1996 provides each player with audio intended for that player, independent of other players. Speech between players is not provided for, only audio originating from the computer game is transmitted to game controllers having headphones attached.
In more recent times, multi-player games have expanded with the widespread acceptance of the Internet. Various websites such as the MPLAYER server (www.mplayer.com) have been established as a clearinghouse for multi-player gaming. Players may log on to the website and play very sophisticated computer games over the Internet against players at remote locations. Games such as Quake, Warcraft, Starcraft, Duke Nukem, Motor Racer, Monster Truck Madness and the like have become extremely popular. Moreover, games based upon traditional sports such as hockey, baseball, and the like have also become popular in multi-player modes. The Internet has allowed people from all over the world to play with, or compete against, each other.
Thus, multi-player computer games, played over the Internet or other networks lack some of the real-time interaction experienced by players playing a multi-player computer game in the same room. In particular, Internet or other network players cannot talk to one another in real-time to encourage, disparage, strategize, scheme, or otherwise share their enjoyment of the computer game.
With the wide spread introduction of multimedia computers, new uses for the Internet and other networks are constantly being found. For example, Internet telephony techniques have been established using the audio capabilities of a typical multimedia computer. Using the microphone and speakers of a computer, a player can log on to the Internet and communicate with a remote Internet player verbally. Audio signals are received from the player's computer, digitized, and transmitted over the Internet where they are replayed at a receiver's speakers. Using such a technique, "telephone calls" can be placed over the Internet at very little or no expense. In addition, other forms of audio and video conferencing have been established over the Internet using multimedia computer capabilities. Using such techniques, a number of players may simultaneously interact through the Internet or other type of network sending audio signals to one another and/or video images.